youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Yellow Zelkova
Yellow Zelkova is a character in season three of Sonic X. He's one of the Metarex commander under the leadership of Dark Oak. Physical Appearance Yellow Zelkova is a bulky Metarex commander with a deep green visor, bulky yellow armor and a long green cape with a matching orbs on his head. Zelkova's height seems to change throughout the anime. At one point, he is about that same size as other Metarex, and would be about twice Sonic the Hedgehog's height. However, in his final fight against Knuckles the Echidna, his foot is large enough to crush Knuckles and hide him from view. History Some time in the past, Zelkova was among the leadership council that was present when Hertia declared that they would be abandoning their home-world, and was alongside the revolutionary Lucas in refusing to depart after fighting for so long, possibly implying he was of high rank on the planet. Zelkova first engages Sonic and his friends when Dark Oak dispatches him to the Intergalactic Cloister to get rid of Sonic and his allies. He puts up a good fight, however he proved too slow to defeat Sonic and Knuckles, the latter of whom he formed a rivalry with. However, he was the first Metarex to survive a direct hit from the Sonic Driver on the Blue Typhoon. He swore vengeance, vowing that the Metarex would destroy them. He later joined up with the other commanders to attack the Blue Typhoon, though he strongly disapproved of Doctor Eggman's joining forces with them. Zelkova later attacked the Blue Typhoon again, equipped with a special shield pack that blocked all of his enemies' attacks. However, his shield proved ineffective against his rival Knuckles, who smashed Zelkova's knee; though the attack broke two of Knuckles' fist spurs. Sonic and the others then used collected lightning to overload Zelkova's generator, destroying his outer shell and revealing Zelkova's true form: that of a massive male specimen of Cosmo the Seedrian's species. Zelkova was then knocked into a nearby lava pit by Knuckles' punch. Knuckles jumped into the pit to try to save Zelkova, but Zelkova refused, slid into the lava and died. Personality Zelkova considers himself the (physically) strongest Metarex commander, and brute force is his answer to everything. He's not the brightest in the bunch, considered an invalid by both Dark Oak and his comrades Black Narcissus and Pale Bay Leaf. His gullible nature can be seen when he shows his shield pack made by Eggman, as after he finishes bragging about it, he adds "And that's not all! As a bonus, I get this free Eggman temporary tattoo!" (this line is only in the dub, not the original). Unlike most Metarex, he uses no weapons, relying on his fists and head to attack enemies, as well as anything that he can throw at his enemies. Abilities Yellow Zelkova has far more physical strength than the other Metarex commanders, and his body is extremely well armored, though, how strong his shell is a bit inconsistent, in his debut his survives a hit from the Sonic Driver, but in his final battle with Knuckles, he was able to destroy Zelkova's outer shell. Trivia *Zelkova dies in a similar fashion to Hyper Metal Sonic's death in Sonic OVA. However, the dub cuts the part just as Knuckles jumps in. *Zelkova's appearance and color scheme is very similar to Bumblebee from the Transformers series. *Yellow Zelkova is also similar to "Metabee" from "Medabots". Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Villains Category:Metarex Category:Villains died in the movies Category:Business Villains